Defence Mechanisms
In 1923 Freud postulated that there was a neurotic conflict going on between the ID and the Ego, the conscious and the unconscious. According to Freud the Ego seeks to gain entry into consciousness of certain intellectual impulses and painful feelings by employing Defence mechanisms. Freud proposed that there was nine defence mechanisms that we employ in different situations. These are all employed unconsiously and can happen throughout our lifetime. 'Denial ' Refusing to accept the truth or the reality of an experience or a fact. This happens when the ego has to repel a painful aspect of the outside world, distorting the way you perceive events. It exists to protect your self-esteem by failing to acknowledge your own behaviour. It can also act as protection from a past trauma or disaster. Example: A parent’s refusal to admit their child is using drugs, even if they have been given evidence. 'Repression' Rejecting or keeping a painful memory or event from the consciousness, and placing them in relatively inaccessible areas of the subconscious mind. Repression does not arise in cases where the tension produced by the lack of satisfaction of an instinctual response is unbearable. Repression occurs when the satisfaction of the instinct is possible, yet the satisfaction of that instinct is incompatible with other intentions, if the satisfaction of the instinct would cause more displeasure than pleasure. Example 'A child who is abused by a parent later has no recollection of the events, but has trouble forming relationships. 'Regression ''' Regression is when an individual resorts back to thinking and behaviour from earlier stages of development. This can happen when someone is under stress or anxious, according to Freud this can be a temporary or long-term mechanism. '''Example '''A student moves into a new home closer to her new college and is anxious about not living at home so she starts to sleep with her childhood teddy bear. '''Displacement Displacement is when an individual transfers their feelings (generally negative or angry) from the person who aroused them to a more harmless object/victim. This is the movement of true feelings from their original, anxiety-provoking, source to one you perceive as less likely to cause you harm Example ''' A man gets into an argument in work and instead of speaking to his wife he takes his anger out on objects, by kicking a wall and smashing a lamp '''Projection Projection is when a person pushes their own unnaceptable impulses onto others, who may not have those impulses themselves. Projection allows the expression of the desire or impulse, but in a way that the ego cannot recognize, therefore reducing anxiety. 'Example '''You have a strong dislike for someone, so instead of facing that dislike you start to believe that he or she does not like you, as a coping mechanism. 'Reaction Formation ' ' 'Reaction formation is when the consciousness creates attitudes or feelings opposite to those in the unconscious. '''Example '''Mary dresses in provocative clothes and uses suggestive language although she fears that she is unattractive and she really isn’t very interested in sex. '''Rationalization ' Rationalization is when a person tries to find explanation for something they have done, converting a painful emotion or negative action in to a something more plausible or socially acceptable. This is a defense mechanism to justify ones behaviour, rationalization is often used as a way of dealing with a regretful situation.